User blog:GravityMan/Alexander Hamilton vs Andrew Jackson
Hey guys. I decided to do this battle for fun. I hope y'all enjoy it and both MBOHS and LvH will be returning soon. Thanks to whoever's reading this and thanks to Leandro for the cover. :) Beat Starts At 0:20 Battle Alexander Hamilton: Pardon me, are you a racist, sir? Because I gotta say, it’s pretty blatant, sir With all your hate and discrimination, and murder, sir But I respect the President, so you’ll get served sir! I’m Alexander Hamilton, flip fingers like I did Madison, Hard hitting gut busters like the bullet in my abdomen! People say you’re masculine, that you’re military grade A But if you look at Emuckfaw, I’d Orlean the other way! I’ll raze your legacy, with a brief mention of the Cherokee, Who saved your party ass when you were neck deep up shit Creek! You’ll end up spitting cold blood when you try to cough out a rap You were the first President on a train, but watch me on these tracks! Andrew Jackson: Coffee, ride ahead, tell my troops I’ll catch up, As I crash and veto raps to wrap up this match up! Spitting an economic basic straight from my boy Burr and me; How do you expect to help the poor, if you tax their fucking currency? And for the record, check it, I did more for the Natives than you ever did! I gave them fairer payments for their service, you put them in debt to the rich! I took a bullet to the chest, and I’ll still kick you back to your mistress’s cunt You took a bullet to the chest and bled out faster than your Bank’s funds! No wonder you’re hunting for A. Jackson; you need the cash! Come join my Democrats lad! I know you’re desperate for ass! Knock you in your Publius, quit drinking, your writing drafts crappy, And like my beloved Native child, I just made me your daddy! Alexander Hamilton: You ain’t spitting gold there Andy, your flow is in recession I drop bars like your economy and send you straight into depression! Andrew Jackson: Did you name those verses Phillip? Because both of them fucking died We’ve both been victims of lies, but at least I’m not gay in modern eyes! Alexander Hamilton: Speaking of death good sir, have you been chatting with Rachel lately? The last time America was great was the last time you were with a lady! Which was like what? Fifty years till your death I suppose? I guess it’s hard to find a woman when you’re acting all Petticoat! You’re evil, feeble, and medieval; my legacy is reinventing rhythm, Now you’re about to get replaced by a black woman; spoils system! My disses are Supreme; court orders, but you can’t ignore it! I’ve made my decision; you’re done! Now watch me enforce it! Andrew Jackson: I’m a better commander, Alexander, you were saved by a frog in a frock I’m solid strong Ol’ Hickory, you’re riding up on The Old Fox’s jock! You fought against the British government but then tried to implement The British government back into the American system of executives! The only cents this immigrant makes are the ones he stole from veterans, I’ll take this corrupt mongrel to court and destroy his foreign settlement! You can’t barter with the breaker, the martyr maker goes harder! I’ll bury you like your debt and then cancel your charter! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Poll Who Won? Alexander Hamilton Andrew Jackson Next Battle Here's a line from a potential future battle I'll do for fun: I’ll best any chicken-footed little tribesman who dares father foreigners, The Chinese are born to be doctors, but I’ll proctor a few coroners Note: Richard the Lionheart vs Andrew Jackson is still inherently the superior suggestion. Category:Blog posts